1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrode terminal for a capacitor, and more particularly to an electrode terminal which is suitable for use for a capacitor such as an electrolytic capacitor, a paper condenser or the like and adapted to serve also as an electrode lead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrode terminal which has been conventionally used for a capacitor such as an electrolytic capacitor includes an aluminum tab and a lead wire led out from the tab. An electrolytic capacitor in which the so-constructed electrode terminal is incorporated is generally constructed in such a manner as shown in FIG. 1. More particularly, a capacitor includes a capacitor element 100 sealedly received in a casing 102 by means of a sealing member 104 and electrode terminals 106. Each of the electrode terminals 106 includes a tab section 108 inserted through the sealing member 104 to the casing 102 for connection to the capacitor element 100 and a lead wire 110 led out from the tab section 108 through a welding portion 112 to an exterior of the casing 102. The lead wire 110 is then attached to a substrate 114 by soldering.
As described above, in the conventional electrode terminal, the aluminum tab and lead wire are joined together by welding. Accordingly, the conventional electrode terminal often causes a failure in welding depending on configurations and/or dimensions of the tab and lead wire, resulting in deterioration of its quality. Also, burrs often occur on the lead wire to cause the electrode terminal to be below standards. Also, the conventional electrode terminal has another disadvantage that any impurity produced during the welding operation adheres to the aluminum tab to highly deteriorate characteristics of a capacitor. Further, a shortage of strength occurs at the welding portion which may lead to disconnection of the lead wire or a contact failure, resulting in requiring destructive inspection of a capacitor. In addition, it is required to make the lead wire of a weldable material. Furthermore, the conventional electrode terminal fails to cause a capacitor to exhibit satisfactory sealing characteristics.
Thus, it will be noted that the conventional electrode terminal fails in satisfactory quality control and and an improvement in productivity.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop an electrode terminal which is capable of eliminating welding of a lead wire to allow satisfactory quality control and increase productivity.